Your business, not my business?
by kRieZt
Summary: Side story of Polaroid  Ind. Version . Yagyuu Hiroshi adalah ketua OSIS yang super sibuk, sementara Niou Masaharu berusaha untuk selalu bisa dekat dengannya. omake corner added...R&R please, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Your business, not my business?**

Pairing : Niou/Yagyuu (trial and error FF…baru nyoba)

Summary : Side story dari Polaroid (Ind. Version) dengan time line yang gak jauh beda. Yagyuu adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang super sibuk, sedangkan Niou berusaha untuk selalu bisa dekat dengannya. I'm using Yagyuu's POV…

Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei ini sabar banget ya, semua tokoh2nya dipakein ma orang gak bertanggung jawab kayak saya...^^

Warning : Ide cerita ini saya ambil pas liat DJ mereka berdua di situs Online Video (idih, gak kreatif! nyontek!). Tapi saya mau bikin sedikit lebih emosional (emang bisa…?). Jadi kalo hasilnya kurang OK's, ya maap2 aja coz baru pertama bikin pake pairing mereka berdua. Gak bermaksud mengecewakan penggemar pairing ini juga sih…Still trying to get their souls. Fyuuuh…-_-;

* * *

**_Yagyuu's House. 6.15 a.m_**

Ring…ring…

Alarm jamku berbunyi cukup kencang, sampai bisa membangunkanku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak pernah mau terlambat datang ke sekolah. Setelah mematikan alarm, aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian. Sebelum turun dari kamar, aku memeriksa kembali buku pelajaran yang harus sesuai dengan jadwal pelajaran hari ini. Ditambah lagi satu map berisi berkas laporan kegiatan OSIS untuk bulan ini. Aku sangat berharap tidak ada yang terlewat, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu saat sudah sampai di sekolah.

Turun ke ruang makan, Ayah dan ibu serta adik perempuanku sudah menungguku untuk sarapan bersama. Menu sarapan kali ini sangat menyemangatiku.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang telat lagi, Kaa-san. Panitia festival sekolah masih membutuhkan tenagaku untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Nak. Cuaca sedang tidak jelas di luar sana."

"Hai. Ittekimasu…"

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Student Council Office_**

Setibanya di sekolah, aku meletakkan tasku di kelas dan langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS. Keluar dari kelas tadi, aku sudah dicegat oleh 4 orang siswa yang tergabung dalam panitia festival tahunan sekolah. Daripada berbicara tidak keruan di koridor, aku menggiring mereka masuk ke ruang OSIS.

"Baik, ada perkembangan apa sampai hari ini, Sakamoto-kun?"

Ketua panitia ini bernama Sakamoto, dari kelas 2-A. Meski masih kelas 2, aku sudah mempercayakan dia memegang acara ini sepenuhnya.

"Kami sudah mendapat surat izin dari Kepala Sekolah untuk mensterilkan lapangan atletik untuk arena bazaar. Karena jika kita memakai arena parkir sekolah, tidak akan muat."

"OK. Bagaimana dengan harinya?"

"Kepala Sekolah memutuskan acara ini akan berlangsung pada hari Kamis, Jum'at dan Sabtu. Beliau sudah setuju untuk meniadakan kegiatan belajar di hari itu."

"Bagaimana dengan sumber dana? Acara ini akan berlangsung 2 minggu dari sekarang. Aku tidak mau kalian harus tombok sana sini karena ini akan menambah pekerjaan kalian 2 kali lebih berat."

"Untuk itu…uhm…"

"Sakamoto-kun. Kau tidak bisa menghadapku kalau belum mempunyai keterangan jelas. Masalah sumber dana seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari. Kau bilang punya bendahara yang bisa dipercaya. Proposal saja belum sampai ke tanganku."

"Saya akan susulkan segera. Hari ini juga, lengkap dengan laporan keuangannya."

"Sekali lagi kau terlambat mengantarkan proposal itu padaku. Kalau memang sudah siap, berikan proposal itu kepada Yanagi Renji, selaku sekretaris OSIS."

"Ya, Yagyuu-kaichou."

Selalu seperti ini. Jika acaranya sudah mendekati hari 'H', ada saja masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Terutama dalam laporan keuangan. Sebagai ketua OSIS, akulah yang paling sering dimintai pertanggungjawaban kalau sampai ada kendala di acara nanti. Kegiatan sekolah tidak hanya satu ini, tetapi masih banyak lagi yang harus dikoreksi. Untung saja selama aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS Rikkai, belum ada keluhan dari para siswa mengenai kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. Aku memang percaya pada orang-orangku, terutama anggota inti OSIS yang seluruhnya adalah anak kelas tiga.

Setelah 4 orang siswa tadi meninggalkan ruangan, aku tidak bisa langsung bersantai karena di meja kerjaku sudah menumpuk laporan-laporan kegiatan bulan ini yang sudah diajukan setiap seksi bidang (SekBid). Kalau aku menyetujui salah satu kegiatan, maka aku harus menandatangani proposal pengajuannya, lalu harus mengadakan rapat dengan orang-orang terkait. Hal seperti ini hampir terjadi setiap minggunya. Membaca laporan-laporan ini kadang membuatku lelah. Gara-garanya, aku jadi suka terlambat masuk kelas.

_Tok…tok_…

"Ya, silakan masuk."

Saat pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, aku terkejut bahwa yang masuk adalah Niou Masaharu, partnerku bermain tenis. Dengan tatapan matanya yang biasa, dia tersenyum dan menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Gentleman."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Niou-kun. Tumben kau mau datang ke sini."

"Kau tidak ke kelasku pagi ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu."

"Ah, sumimasen. Pagi tadi aku dicegat panitia pelaksanaan festival tahunan sekolah, mereka ingin membicarakan perkembangannya padaku. Daripada ngobrol di koridor kelas, langsung saja aku ajak mereka ke sini."

"Tidak biasanya kau menghabiskan waktumu di ruangan ini. Tidak kesepian? Mana Okazaki? Mengapa tidak mewakilkan tugasmu pada dia saja?

"Dia belum datang. Mungkin nanti siang dia ke sini."

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan kau akan ke ruang OSIS lagi saat makan siang nanti?"

"Hm…ya, begitulah."

"…"

Tatapan mata laki-laki berambut perak ini kemudian agak meredup. Tadinya dia sudah mau duduk di kursi depan mejaku, tetapi dia mengurugkan niatnya.

"Bel sekolah akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi. Kau tidak ke kelas, Yagyuu?"

"Ya, tapi kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus _review_ satu laporan lagi."

Dan dia meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tanpa berbicara apa pun padaku. Sedangkan aku kembali tenggelam dengan segudang laporan-laporan ini…

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Class 3-A. _**

Jam istirahat biasanya aku akan pergi makan siang atau ke perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini aku memilih berada di kelas karena setelah ini akan ada ulangan Matematika. Jam istirahat yang hanya berlangsung 20 menit ini kuhabiskan dengan membaca catatan rumus yang sangat banyak. Otakku hampir tidak bisa berhenti bekerja. Aku butuh penyegaran kurasa, tetapi ada saja hal yang harus aku pikirkan setiap harinya. Lama-lama aku bisa menjadi manusia super kaku, mungkin bisa disejajarkan dengan Sanada Geniichirou di kelas ini. (untung orangnya gak ada. Coba kalo ada, situ bisa dibac-_*dijeblosin ke peti mati*_)

Belum lama aku memikirkan si Kaisar Rikkai itu, ternyata orangnya sudah masuk kelas bersama Yanagi Renji. Sekretaris OSIS-ku ini membawa sebundel proposal. Pasti dia baru dari ruang OSIS tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu acara belajarmu, Yagyuu. Ini proposal untuk acar Festival Budaya Tahunan Rikkai."

"_*naikkin kacamata* _Hm…OK, aku akan membaca nanti. Apa mereka sudah melampirkan sumber dana dan laporan keuangan yang lain?"

"Ya, karena itulah mereka terlambat menyerahkannya padamu. Kata mereka, sebenarnya sudah akan menyerahkan pagi tadi. Tapi kau menolaknya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menerima laporan tidak lengkap, Yanagi-kun?"

"Jadi, siang nanti tidak akan ada rapat?"

"Tetap ada. Karena aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting untuk acara itu. Kau mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar ideku ini, Yanagi-kun. Aku berencana akan mengadakan kontes fotografi nanti."

"Kontes…fotografi, katamu?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu? Rikkai ini punya pemandangan yang unik untuk bisa diabadikan dalam satu klik kamera semua orang."

Ide ini mendadak muncul di kepalaku karena setahuku kontes macam ini belum pernah diadakan di Rikkai. Ini menarik, aku bisa mengetahui pendapat para siswa mengenai sekolah ini lewat foto-foto yang mereka hasilkan.

"Aku punya perasaan tidak enak soal ini…" _*agak berbisik ngomongnya*_

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Yanagi-kun?"

"Oh tidak. Sebaiknya aku menolak untuk memberi pendapat dulu. Akan aku pikirkan nanti. Karena ada seseorang yang sepertinya sangat senang mendengar hal ini…_*melirik ke Sanada*_"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa di lapangan tenis. Kau juga, Geniichirou."

Selang Yanagi meninggalkan kelas, diantar oleh Sanada, aku melihat Niou masuk ke kelasku. Aku tersenyum menyapanya. Dia lalu duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya."

"Festival ini akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai sekarang."

"Ini proposalnya?" _*bolak balik halaman proposal*_

"Ya, Yanagi-kun yang membawakannya padaku. Aku harus menyerahkan kepada Kepala Sekolah setelah ini."

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Ah ya, aku belum makan. Tapi waktunya tidak cukup kurasa."

"Saking sibuknya sampai lupa makan siang. Kau bukan robot, Yagyuu! Pikirkan kesehatanmu! Apa jadinya jika kau pingsan ditengah-tengah menjalankan tugasmu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar Niou tiba-tiba menaikkan nada bicaranya. Aku melirik ke kiri dan kananku, semoga tidak ada yang mendengar dia marah tadi. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha untuk tenang dan menenangkannya juga.

"Pagi tadi aku sarapan cukup banyak, jadi aku tidak lapar sekarang. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Niou-kun."

"Kau…sibuk sekali belakangan ini, Yagyuu. Aku rasa datang ke kelasmu pun juga bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara."

"Niou-kun…"

"Aku harap kau bisa segera menuntaskan pekerjaanmu. Aku kembali ke kelas."

"Chotto mat-"

Belum sempat mencegahnya pergi, dia sudah keburu melengos lebih dulu meninggalkan kelasku. Aku menghela nafas, agak panjang kali ini. Dia benar, aku memang terlampau sibuk. Tetapi memang seperti inilah rutinitasku di sekolah. Aku ketua OSIS, semua hal yang berkenaan dengan kesiswaan sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Gimana gimana? Permulaan yang…bagus kah? Ato malah kurang 'nendang' pembukaannya?

Niou : sini gue tendang…_*duagh!*_

kRieZt : kyaaa! Itte~!

Niou : gimana sih? Katanya kurang nendang…

Yagyuu : dapet info dari mana kalau aku ini menjabat ketua OSIS, Mrs. Author?

kRieZt : dari…err…dari mana ya? Po-pokoknya…ada lah yang bilang gitu…^^;

Niou : NGARANG!

Ya sudahlah, comment/review-nya ditunggu ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : sekali lagi, ini baru pertama kali saya bikin FF dengan pairing Niou/Yagyuu. Saya butuh banget comment/review dari para pembaca supaya ke depannya saya bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Maap2 banget kalo ternyata mengecewakan semua penggemar Niou/Yagyuu. I'm doing my best…_*bow*_

_

* * *

_

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Student Council Office. _**

3 hari menjelang festival tahunan dilaksanakan, aku masih disibukkan dengan banyaknya hal-hal yang belum dipersiapkan dengan matang untuk acara itu. Akibatnya, setiap pagi aku harus menghabiskan waktu sebelum memulai pelajaran, di ruang OSIS untuk memberikan arahan atau peringatan kepada panitia yang tidak serius dalam pekerjaannya.

"Jika aku masih terima adanya kekurangan dalam tugas kalian, proposal itu akan aku tarik dari meja Kepala Sekolah dan festival ditiadakan. Sakamoto-kun, jangan kecewakan aspirasi siswa!"

"Ya, Yagyuu-kaichou. Ini hanya kesalahan teknis, saya berjanji ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Jadilah tim yang solid! Yanagi-kun sudah berbaik hati mau membantu kalian mengetik ulang laporannya. Hargai pekerjaannya, dia tidak hanya sibuk untuk OSIS. Ya sudah, kalian boleh kembali."

Dia bilang padaku panggungnya ada masalah, dan ini bukan kesalahan kecil! Akan ada banyak hal yang dilakukan di atas panggung, salah satunya adalah aku yang akan menyampaikan pidato pembukaan di hari pertama. Bukannya aku tidak mau tahu. Tetapi apa gunanya aku punya staff seperti Sakamoto dan kawan-kawannya jika tidak untuk dipekerjakan dengan baik? Kegiatan sekolah tidak semuanya dilakukan oleh seorang ketua OSIS. Kadang aku menyalahkan diri sendiri kalau sampai berlebihan dalam mengawal program. Resikonya? Ya…pulang ke rumah terlambat, tidak ikut kegiatan ini dan itu, bahkan aku pernah terlambat masuk klub tenis gara-gara memperbaikki laporan yang salah untuk kegiatan di luar sekolah.

Menyebalkan…

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Aku bergegas kembali ke kelas. Semoga guru Bahasa Inggris kali ini mau memaklumi keterlambatanku.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. School Library_**

Di jam istirahat kali ini, aku tidak kembali ke ruang OSIS karena masalah teknis tadi sudah aku wakilkan kepada Okazaki. Aku sangat berharap tidak ada laporan yang memusingkan kepalaku karena festival akan dimulai 3 hari lagi.

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari novel yang dijadikan tugas referensi buku, untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Perpustakaan adalah tempat kedua untukku menghabiskan waktu, disamping aku disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS. Ruangan penuh dengan rak buku dan isinya ini begitu tenang sampai aku bisa saja larut dalam suasana di sini. Aku suka sekali membaca, apa pun yang menurutku itu menarik. Kali ini aku sedang berkeliling di bagian Bahasa Inggris, mencari novel yang dimaksud oleh guruku tadi.

Saat aku mencoba meraih satu buku di rak yang agak tinggi dariku, aku dikejutkan dengan seseorang tiba-tiba melompat dan mengambil buku yang tadi ingin aku ambil. Ketika aku sadar, bahwa orang itu adalah Niou. Dia menatapku serius, sambil mengibaskan buku yang dia tadi di bahunya. Ada sedikit debu tertinggal di bahu jas sekolahnya.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Yagyuu?"

"Ya. Sebuah novel karangan _*nyebut nama pengarang*_, karena aku ada tugas untuk membuat referensi dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Mau kubantu mencari?"

"Hm…ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku tidak tahu novel itu diletakkan di mana. Seharusnya ada di sini."

"Kau tadi ingin mengambil buku ini, Yagyuu?"

"Karena aku belum selesai membaca novel itu, Niou-kun. Makanya aku ingin baca lagi."

"Katanya sibuk. Masih bisa baca novel kelas berat macam ini? Kau benar-benar tidak ada matinya, Yagyuu."

Dia berbalik dan bermaksud membawa buku tadi pergi. Tapi aku tidak mau dia yang bawa karena aku ingin membacanya di perpustakaan ini. Aku menarik tangannya dan mencegah dia pergi. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah secepat mungkin dia mendorongku keras ke rak buku. Kedua tanganku dikunci oleh tangannya. Wajah kami berdekatan, kedua mata kami bertemu.

"Ni-Niou…-kun."

"Buka kacamatamu sebentar, Yagyuu."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menuruti kata-katanya. Sesaat setelah aku melepas kacamataku, tiba-tiba dia langsung menciumku. Aku terkejut dan hampir ingin berteriak. Hanya saja ciumannya begitu dahsyat sampai aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selesai dia menciumku, masih dengan posisi yang sama, dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke sepanjang rahang bawahku, kemudian turun sampai ke leherku. (Whoa…Niou kenapa nih?)

"Hentikan…Niou-kun. Kita di perpustakaan."

"Kenapa? Kita jauh dari meja membaca, tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"Ta-tapi…kita tidak bisa begini."

Akhirnya kata-kataku bisa membuatnya berhenti. Masih tetap dalam posisi tadi, wajahnya kini berhadapan lagi dengan wajahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sangat berharap tidak ada yang melihat kami seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak suka, Yagyuu?"

"Bukan begitu, Niou-kun. Masalahnya ini…"

"Perpustakaan, aku tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Niou-kun…kau kenapa?"

"…"

Dia tidak menjawab, ini aneh. Biasanya dia akan dengan mudahnya mengatakan apa yang sedang dirasakan dalam hatinya. Setahun belakangan ini, sejak pertama aku bergabung dengan klub tenis, kedekatanku dengan Niou mulai naik satu langkah menjadi lebih dari sekedar berteman. Aku, Yagyuu Hiroshi, ketua umum OSIS SMP Rikkai, menjalin hubungan 'istimewa' dengan salah seorang petenis hebat Rikkai, Niou Masaharu. Pertama, aku mengira ini hanya masalah status. Aku kira tidak akan ada yang berubah. Tetapi ternyata, perlakuannya seperti tadi biasanya terjadi jika dia sedang tidak enak hati. Dan kami sudah sering melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Niou-kun…"

"Kau selalu menolak jika aku ingin bertindak lebih jauh dari yang tadi, Yagyuu."

"Aku tidak ingin menolak, Niou-kun. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini."

"Jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan?"

Aku harap aku tidak salah bicara tadi. Kenyataannya, aku memang salah bicara. Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak melakukannya di sini, di ruang perpustakaan. Seakan aku mengizinkan dia untuk melakukan itu lagi, di tempat lain, yang tidak bisa dilihat orang. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke ruang OSIS. Tadi ada laporan masuk yang diberikan Yanagi-kun dan aku sudah janji untuk memeriksanya."

"…"

"Jadi, aku mohon lepaskan tanganku, Niou-kun."

"Kau ingin menghindar dariku, Yagyuu?"

Nada bicaranya sangat ditekan sekarang. Kedua mata hijaunya masih menatapku dalam, dan kali ini terasa tajam untukku. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak ingin menghindarimu, Niou-kun. Tapi, demi Tuhan, kita bisa bicara lagi nanti."

"Aku ragu dengan hal itu. Karena kesibukkanmu itu…"

"Aku janji, Niou-kun. Sepulang sekolah, aku akan ke kelasmu. Kita bisa pergi sama-sama ke lapangan tenis."

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku_. _The End of School_**

Pelajaran terakhir selesai. Aku merapikan buku-buku untuk dimasukkan ke tasku. Aku melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelas. Langit tidak begitu cerah, awan-awan bercampur antara warna putih dan kelabu. Hujan? Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin tidak akan turun hujan.

"Yagyuu."

"Ya, Sanada-kun."

"Aku rasa frekuensi latihanmu agak berkurang akhir-akhir ini."

"Maafkan aku, Sanada-kun. Tugas di OSIS belakangan ini agak menggangguku. Festival sekolah akan segera dimulai."

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi klub tenis kita juga sedang dalam persiapan menuju pertandingan nasional."

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Aku berjanji akan berlatih lebih giat lagi. Semoga hari ini kinerja panitia festival bisa…"

Belum selesai berbicara dengan Sanada, tiba-tiba Okazaki masuk ke kelasku dan membawa secarik kertas. Dia mendekatkan kertas itu kira-kira 20 cm dari wajahku.

"Ini kabar tidak baik, Yagyuu. Kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk memundurkan satu hari, dari hari yang sudah kita tetapkan."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kepala sekolah menerima laporan dari panitia bahwa ada kendala di pelaksanaan bazaar. Peserta bazaar masih kurang dari 50% arena yang sudah disiapkan."

"Jadi, acara ini diundur sehari karena…"

"Sakamoto meminta penangguhan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk mengumpulkan lagi peserta bazaar."

"Aku tidak percaya! Okazaki-kun, panggil semua anggota inti OSIS dan seluruh panitia pelaksana. Kita rapat! Maaf, Sanada-kun. Nampaknya hari ini aku tidak bisa menepati kata-kataku. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus…" _*buru2 keluar kelas*_

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan dari Sanada, aku langsung keluar dari kelas bersama Okazaki. Tepat saat aku melangkah keluar, aku berpapasan dengan Niou yang ternyata sedang ingin ke kelasku juga. Aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kataku tadi di perpustakaan. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk pergi ke lapangan tenis bersama dengannya. Kami berhadapan sekarang, dan dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau mau ke mana, Yagyuu?"

"Ada rapat mendadak dan ini penting sekali. Kau pergi saja duluan ke lapangan. Aku harap bisa langsung menyusul ke sana setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan ini."

Dia marah, aku tahu. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia langsung pergi dan aku juga kembali meneruskan langkahku menuju ruang OSIS.

_To be continue~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Student Council Office_**

Hari pertama festival tahunan dimulai, setelah secara resmi membuka acara, aku mengadakan pertemuan singkat di ruang OSIS untuk membagi tugas para anggota inti. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengandalkan kerja panitia yang rata-rata masih duduk di kelas dua. Sebagai ketua, aku memilih sendiri orang-orang yang bisa kuajak bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan banyak hal.

Di awal pertemuan dengan mereka, aku sudah menugaskan 4 orang untuk mengawasi penjurian acara hias kelas. Kemudian aku menugaskan Okazaki, wakilku, untuk mengawasi arena bazaar dan beberapa perlombaan yang diadakan di sana. Sisa dari anggota inti, termasuk aku dan Yanagi, mendapat pekerjaan menjadi juri untuk kontes fotografi.

"Sisa dari kalian akan membantuku menentukan 10 tema terbaik yang nantinya akan dipilih lagi menjadi 3 yang terbaik."

"Maaf, Yagyuu. _*ngangkat tangan*_ Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut dalam penjurian karena harus ke lapangan tenis. Geniichirou dan Seiichi sedang melatih anggota non-regular dan aku diminta membantu mereka."

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Yukimura-kun. Jadi kau tenang saja, dia sudah memberimu izin. Kau bisa pergi ke sana setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"_*sigh* _Iya deh…"

Aku menyuruh yang lainnya keluar dulu untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Dalam ruangan ini, aku masih mencoba meyakinkan Yanagi untuk ikut dalam instruksiku.

"Masalahnya aku sudah berjanji dengan Geniichirou, Yagyuu."

"Kau khawatir dia akan marah? Aku rasa tidak. Yukimura-kun bisa meyakinkannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sanada-kun tidak sendirian di sana."

"Ya…baiklah."

"OK, aku rasa kita bisa memulai pekerjaan sekarang. Oh, ada satu lagi tugas penting untukmu, Yanagi-kun."

"Apa?"

"Mengingat kau adalah sekretarisku, maka kau harus menyiapkan kerangka laporan hasil kegiatan festival."

"Dari mana aku mendapatkan datanya, Yagyuu?" _*mulai cemas*_

"Tentunya dari panitia pelaksana. Suruh mereka membuatkan laporannya dari sekarang. Tugasmu tidak akan bertambah banyak jika mereka bisa menulis laporan dengan benar."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Aku percaya padamu. Nah, ayo kita keluar dari sini."

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Class decorating session_.**

Aku mengajak Yanagi keluar dari ruang OSIS. Tiba di ujung koridor, Yanagi memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku karena dia mau pergi ke arena bazaar. Katanya ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat di sana, sekalian bisa menengok sebentar ke lapangan tenis. Temanku yang satu ini tidak bisa lepas dari lapangan, karena seseorang yang penting sedang berada di sana

Sementara Yanagi ke arena bazaar, aku bergabung dengan beberapa rekanku yang sedang melakukan penjurian untuk acara hias kelas. Para siswa kelas 1 dan 2 ini ternyata luar biasa kreatif dalam menentukan tema. Tidak jarang aku memasukki kelas-kelas yang menurutku menarik, dari segi tema dan model dekorasinya. Masuk ke wilayah kelas 2, aku terkejut melihat kelas Kirihara dihias dengan dominasi warna merah meski tidak terlalu menyala. Aku dibujuk oleh si Red-Devil ini untuk masuk ke kelasnya, tetapi aku menolak karena masih ingin melihat yang lain lagi.

Kemudian aku tiba di wilayah kelas 3, dan kelas yang aku kunjungi pertama adalah kelasku dulu. Kelas 3-A ini disulap menjadi sebuah tatanan rumah khas Jepang jaman dulu. Sayang sekali ketua kelasnya tidak ada, yah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanada Geniichirou? (anggep aja Sanada jadi ketua kelas, udah punya figur kok…^^) Karena jika dia ada di sini, pasti dia sudah tergabung dengan teman-temanku memakai busana tradisional Jepang. Hm…pemandangan yang jarang bukan? (bethul bethul bethul…_*gaya Upin Upin*_)

Setelah puas mengomentari kelas sendiri, aku berjalan-jalan lagi sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di kelas 3-B. Tepat di sebelah kelasku, yaitu kelas Niou Masaharu. Aku disapa Marui Bunta, yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Niou.

"Hai, Yagyuu. Baru kelihatan nih."

"Ah, ya. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Baru sekarang aku bisa jalan-jalan melihat segala kegiatan di festival ini. Apa yang seru di kelasmu?"

"Niou berhasil memukau banyak siswi dengan trik sulapnya. Kelas kami jadi kedatangan banyak pengunjung."

"Begitu? Aku tidak tahu dia bisa main sulap."

"Masuklah, kau bisa melihat kehebatan dia. Aku mau ke arena bazaar bertemu Jackal."

Marui lalu berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Di sini terpajang spanduk memanjang ke bawah dengan tulisan "Magic Trick by the Trickster". Jika aku tidak salah, ini sebutan untuk Niou sendiri. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia bisa melakukan beberapa tipuan sulap. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Jadi penasaran. Seperti apa dia memukau para pengunjung kelasnya, yang rata-rata adalah perempuan?

"Kyaaa…! Niou-sama sugoi!"

"Sekali lagi donk, Niou-senpai. Yang tadi bagus sekali!"

Antusiasme para siswi ini membuat Niou semakin bersemangat. Di sela-sela kesenangannya itu, dia sekali melirikku dan menyadari kehadiranku. Tetapi dia langsung fokus lagi dengan trik sulapnya. Kali ini dia menunjukkan sebuah tongkat khas para pemain sulap yang diujungnya terdapat lingkaran putih.

"OK, kita tarik sama-sama tongkat ini…"

Dan, ketika tongkat itu ditarik, jadilah satu buket bunga bewarna putih yang sangat cantik. Para siswi pun langsung menjerit kagum dan bertepuk tangan memuji kehebatan Niou. Aku tersenyum dan tidak bisa menolak untuk ikut tepuk tangan.

"Ne, Niou-sama. Aku mau bunganya…"

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang pertama kali datang ke kelasnya, maka aku yang akan dapat!"

"Mou…itu akan menjadi milikku!"

(heh, berisik!)

"Eits, tenang dulu, nona-nona. Pemilik bunga ini juga sudah hadir di antara kita."

Niou lalu menyeruak di antara para siswi yang tengah mengerubunginya tadi. Lalu dia menghampiriku dan menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku. Aku merasa kedua pupil mataku melebar setelah melihat ini. Aku bisa memastikan semua orang heran dengan perlakuan Niou padaku. Tetapi laki-laki berambut perak ini tidak masalah dengan tanggapan orang.

"Selamat datang, Yagyuu-kaichou."

Aku bisa mendengar suara para siswi di belakang Niou berseru kagum melihat aksi gilanya ini tadi. Aku tidak boleh terlihat gugup. Aku menaikkan kacamata dan mengambil buket yang dia berikan padaku.

"Apa sih kau ini, Niou-kun." _*agak gugup*_

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat datang padamu. Nah, nona-nona. Sekian untuk hari ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada ketua OSIS untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Sampai nanti."

Suara kekecewaan dari para siswa terdengar jelas ketika kami berdua mulai meninggalkan kelas. Dia ini seharusnya tetap berada di kelas dan meneruskan trik sulapnya. Dia bisa kehilangan banyak penggemar kalau malah memilih jalan-jalan denganku. Kami kembali menyusuri koridor kelas, berniat untuk segera keluar dan pergi ke arena bazaar. Buket bunga tadi masih ada dalam genggamanku.

"Aku senang memberimu kejutan seperti tadi, Yagyuu. Kau terlalu stress memikirkan pekerjaan. Ada baiknya kau bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Aku harap bisa bersenang-senang, Niou-kun."

"Mengapa begitu? Event tahunan ini harus bisa dinikmati oleh semua orang, bukan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Yagyuu?"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat kami tiba di ujung tangga turun menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Ini mengejutkan Niou juga. Aku bersandar pada tembok, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya.

_Menghindari tatapannya…_

"Kau terlihat lelah, Yagyuu. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku tidak mungkin pulang cepat karena acara masih berlangsung sampai sore nanti. Setelah itu aku harus mengadakan evaluasi dengan panitia."

"Kau bisa menyerahkan tugas itu pada Okazaki khan? Tidak semua pekerjaan itu dilakukan olehmu."

"Tetapi mereka membutuhkan aku, Niou-kun."

"Sebutuh-butuhnya mereka akan dirimu, mereka pun juga memikirkan kondisimu, Yagyuu! Kau ketua umum OSIS, tetapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Kau bukan orang yang serba bisa!"

"Kalau aku mampu melakukannya, mengapa aku harus merasa tidak mampu?"

"Kapan kau akan punya waktu beristirahat jika begini terus, Yagyuu? Kau menunjukkan dedikasi yang tinggi kepada semua orang. Itu baik. Atau kau ingin menerima pujian dari banyak or-*PLAK!*"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Niou-kun!"

Tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan menampar Niou dengan keras. Dia terlihat kesakitan dan menguru-urut pipinya sendiri. Nafasku tersengal setelah melakukannya. Awalnya terbesit dalam pikiranku ingin meminta maaf. Tetapi sepertinya aku melakukan tindakan yang benar. Aku tidak suka dia terlalu berlebihan kalau sedang mencemaskanku. Kini dia menatapku marah, dan berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang Gentleman sepertimu bisa menamparku begitu keras, Yagyuu."

"Kau yang memancingku melakukannya, Niou-kun."

"Aku tidak merasa…"

"Niou-kun. Selama festival ini berlangsung, maka aku tidak akan meninggalkan tugasku mendampingi rekan-rekanku yang sudah bekerja keras mengadakan acara ini."

"Kau juga bagian dari klub tenis, Yagyuu…"

"Aku tahu. Dan kali ini, biar aku yang memutuskan sendiri! Kalau kau berani menggangguku lagi, maka sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertemu denganku lagi!"

"Yag-!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu lagi, Niou-kun. Terima kasih buketnya, tetapi lebih baik kau berikan pada orang lain ketimbang aku."

Aku menyerahkan buket tadi kepadanya dengan kasar, sambil sedikit mendorong dia menjauh dariku. Secepat mungkin aku pergi meninggalkannya, keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang di arena bazaar.

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Niou : …

Yagyuu : …

kRieZt : kenapa diem semua? 0_0!

Yagyuu : aku gak percaya bisa marah2 sama Niou

Niou : pake acara nampar aku pula…

kRieZt : tenang, sodara2. Dengan begini nanti juga muncul _chemistry_-nya kok…^^

Niou : _chemistry_ apaan kalo dari kemaren adegannya gak enak semua?

Yagyuu : mungkin dia bermaksud memberi warna lain dalam cerita kita, Niou-kun. Kita kasih kesempatan sekali lagi.

Niou : kalo nanti ending-nya masih gak jelas juga, gak usah pake pairing kita buat bikin FF!

kRieZt : yaah…jangan marah donk, Niou-sama…masih 1-2 chapter lagi nih. Jadi sabar dulu yak…onegai?

Niou & Yagyuu : … _*geleng2*_

Hm…ya, comment/review-nya masih ditunggu kok. Daripada denger mereka ngomel2…^^; _*ditampol Niou*_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Day after Festival_**

Tak terasa tiga hari berlalu, festival tahunan sekolah pun berakhir. Aku sebagai ketua OSIS, yang hampir tidak pernah lelah mengawasi seluruh kegiatan, mengaku bangga dengan hasil kinerja panitia kemarin. Banyak kendala yang terjadi, tetapi mereka cepat tanggap dan bisa mengatasi semua kendala dengan baik.

Sehari setelah festival dilaksanakan, di pagi hari sebelum memulai kegiatan belajar, aku mengumpulkan 6 anggota inti OSIS untuk melakukan evaluasi terhadap kinerja panitia. Kami tidak akan rapat hanya berenam saja. Pagi ini aku akan membicarakan garis besarnya dulu sebelum mengadakan rapat besar dengan panitia.

"Kalian sebarkan informasi ini kepada mereka, dan pastikan semuanya hadir siang nanti di ruangan ini. Dan tentunya, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membantu kerja panitia. Sebagai ketua OSIS, aku bangga pada kalian."

"Terima kasih, Yagyuu-kaichou."

"Baik, pagi ini cukup sekian. Sampai ketemu nanti siang."

Ketika semuanya meninggalkan ruangan, aku masih duduk di belakang meja kerjaku dan berhadapan dengan setumpuk berkas OSIS. Terus terang, selesai acara kemarin, kepalaku agak pusing dan sampai sekarang masih terasa pusingnya. Aku hampir tidak masuk sekolah tadi pagi. Karena hari ini harus evaluasi, jadi aku paksakan diri untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Yagyuu."

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Yanagi tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia masih ada di ruang OSIS.

"Kau belum kembali ke kelas, Yanagi-kun?"

"Aku khawatir padamu, Yagyuu. Kau pucat, apa kau sakit?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Yanagi-kun." _*bohong*_

"OK, mumpung bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Apa yang terjadi pada Niou?"

"…"

"Yagyuu, kau mendengarku?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal Niou-kun?"

"Karena kemarin di lapangan tenis, dia terlihat sangat emosional dan bermain tidak cukup baik. Sanada marah-marah, dan ini malah semakin memancing emosi Niou."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sungguh? Kalian khan dekat. Maksudku, kalau mau latihan selalu datang sama-sama. Di lapangan pun kalian sering bermain satu lapangan. Apa menurutmu ini aneh? Dia tidak biasanya…"

"Yanagi-kun, jika memang terjadi sesuatu padanya, dia pasti bilang padaku."

Kepalaku yang sudah pusing, mendadak jadi tambah penuh dan pusing setelah Yanagi membicarakan soal Niou padaku. Aku menutup semua berkas yang ada di atas meja, dan tanpa bicara apa-apa, aku meninggalkan Yanagi di ruang OSIS. Dia masih bingung dengan tingkahku tadi.

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Class 3-A_**

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, aku hampir tidak bisa sepenuhnya konsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan guru atau mengerjakan tugas. Beberapa temanku menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengaku tidak apa-apa, walau sebenarnya rasa pusing ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku berkali-kali melepas kacamataku. Awalnya aku mengira nilai minus di mataku bertambah. Tetapi sepertinya bukan itu yang menjadi masalah.

"…yu…Yagyuu. Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Oh, ya, Sensei!" _*kaget*_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Aku sampai malu sendiri mendapat teguran dari guru bahasa Inggris, sebagai mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Izumi-sensei. Maaf, bisa diulang pertanyaannya?"

Selesai menjawab pertanyaan darinya, aku kembali bersandar pada kursiku dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Terus terang, tidak hanya kesehatanku yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Yanagi tadi waktu di ruang OSIS. Dia bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Niou. Di tengah-tengah festival kemarin, aku memang terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan si Trickster itu. Masalahnya sepele, dia hanya cemas akan kesibukanku yang sepertinya tiada akhirnya. Aku sempat menamparnya sekali. Dan itu adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah terjadi di antara kami. Aku menilai reaksiku kemarin agak berlebihan, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang disalahkan sepenuhnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Niou tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk bertemu denganku. Tugas-tugas OSIS dan acara kemarin sudah cukup membuatku lupa dengan kejadian tidak menyenangkan itu. Dan tadi, Yanagi mengangkat topik itu untuk aku ingat kembali. Niou bermasalah di lapangan, apa karena aku menamparnya kemarin?

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. End of School day_**

Jam sekolah berakhir. Teman-temanku sudah keluar dari kelas, tapi aku masih duduk termangu di kursiku sendiri. Selang beberapa detik, aku membereskan buku-bukuku dan bersiap untuk keluar. Kebetulan Sanada juga masih di kelas. Aku ingin minta izin dulu padanya kalau nanti akan terlambat masuk lapangan.

"Sanada-kun. Hari ini aku harus memimpin rapat evaluasi di ruang OSIS. Aku akan terlambat masuk ke klub."

"Jadi kau belum bisa terbebas sepenuhnya dari kegiatan OSIS, Yagyuu."

"Maafkan aku, Sanada-kun. Sehari ini saja untuk yang terakhir. Besok aku akan aktif kembali di lapangan."

Yah, aku mengecewakan orang ini lagi. Aku tidak enak padanya, pada Yukimura terutama. Gara-gara kegiatan OSIS kemarin, aku mengalami penurunan cukup drastis di tenis. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi terus-terusan. Sanada dan Yukimura sudah percaya padaku, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka sekali lagi.

Tepat saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku terkejut melihat Niou yang tiba-tiba langsung menghalangiku keluar. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit, Yagyuu?" _*mau pegang jidatnya Yagyuu*_

"Tidak. _*menepis tangan Niou*_ Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau untuk ming-"

"Mau ke mana kau, Yagyuu?"

"Aku harus ke ruang OS-_*ditarik Niou*_"

Belum selesai bicara, aku langsung ditarik secepat mungkin oleh Niou. Dia mengajakku berlari menerobos kerumunan siswa yang baru keluar kelas. Kami berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Tentunya ini mengejutkanku.

"Niou-kun! Kau gila? Habis ini aku harus memimpin rapat evalu-"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu kali ini, Yagyuu. Diamlah, dan ikut aku."

(kasian bener si Yagyuu. Belom selesai ngomong udah dipotong dulu-_*dilempar sepatu Niou*_)

Keluar dari gedung sekolah, kami berlari sampai ke halte bis terdekat. Niou langsung mencegat salah satu bis yang dia sendiri tidak tahu akan mengantarkan kami ke mana. Kami naik bis itu dan duduk di tempa yang masih kosong. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak menolak dia menggenggam tanganku terus menerus, dari pertama mengajakku keluar kelas sampai sekarang kami naik bis.

"Niou-kun…"

"Tidak ada pembicaraan untuk sekarang, Yagyuu."

Jantungku berdegup kencang karena kelelahan, dan juga karena aku agak ketakutan. Ke mana laki-laki berambut perak ini akan membawaku? Dia sama sekali tidak menatapku, dan aku pun tidak berani bicara apa-apa. 10 menit bis berjalan, kami berhenti di sebuah halte dan menunggu satu bis lagi. Dan kali ini, aku tahu bis yang akan kami tumpangi.

Bis ini mengantar ke halte terdekat dengan rumahku…

**_Yagyuu's House. 4.00 p.m_**

20 menit kami menghabiskan waktu di jalan, akhirnya tiba di halte dekat dengan rumahku. Tangan Niou masih menggenggam tanganku. Langkah kaki kami tidak secepat tadi.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?"

Tiba di rumahku, kami masuk dan langsung menyadari bahwa rumah kosong. Aku pikir adik perempuanku masih ada di sini. Mungkin dia sedang main ke rumah temannya atau ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Ayah dan ibu juga tidak ada, mungkin sedang pergi ke rumah saudara.

Setelah tahu rumah kosong, tanpa ragu Niou langsung menarikku ke atas dan masuk ke kamarku. Dengan kasar, dia mendudukkanku di tempat tidur, sementara dia mengunci pintu kamarku.

_Dia mengunci pintu kamarku!_

Sekali lagi, tanpa ragu, dia mendorongku berbaring dan kini dia berada di atasku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia mengawali tindakan sintingnya ini dengan menciumku dulu.

"Niou-kun…"

"Kau tidak melawanku lagi, Yagyuu?"

"…"

"Lawan aku jika kau mampu."

"Mengapa aku harus melawanmu, Niou-kun?"

"Tempo hari kau berani menamparku, Yagyuu. Kau tidak suka jika aku bertindak lebih dari ini khan?"

"Bukan begit-"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melawanku, maka diamlah sampai kita selesai."

"Tapi aku sedang sak-" _*mulutnya dibekap sama Niou*_

"Aku tahu kau sedang sakit. Maka biarlah aku juga merasakan sakitmu!"

Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah perlakuannya padaku sore itu. Aku pun sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk menerima perlakuan kasarnya. Dia menyuruhku melawan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melawannya? Kalau dia sudah keras kepala seperti ini, aku lebih baik mengalah daripada kami bertengkar seperti waktu itu. Aku hanya bisa diam, membiarkan dia menyentuhku dan menikmati 'aku'. Aku merasa suhu tubuhku naik, mungkin bisa dibilang sekarang aku jadi demam karena aku sudah menahan pusing kepalaku sejak dari sekolah tadi. Ditambah lagi tangan-tangan Niou ini membangkitkan hasrat dalam tubuhku. Sesekali melirik memperhatikan wajahnya yang sangat _seksi_ ketika sedang klimaks, rasanya aku…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Niou : males deh di-cut lagi!

Yagyuu : kapan bisa selesai kalo begini terus?

kRieZt : sabar2…bentar lagi selesai. Janji deh!

Niou & Yagyuu : makanya KONSENTRASI! _*dimasukkin ke oven*_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yagyuu's bedroom. 6.00 p.m_**

Aku tidak percaya jika adegan 'panas' itu berlangsung selama hampir dua jam. Walhasil, aku dan Niou sekarang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Niou duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan memunggungiku yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.. Nafas kami tersengal, seakan kami belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Niou-kun…"

"Ya."

"Apa yang…sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Ketika kami 'melakukan'nya tadi, aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Niou. Dia terlihat begitu emosional meski dia sangat menikmatinya. Aku bisa merasakannya ketika dia menciumku, ketika dirinya menyatu denganku. Sekarang, dia berusaha menungkapkan segalanya. Dia menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tiba-tiba saja…"

"…"

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu, Yagyuu."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu. Di suatu tempat, di mana pun itu, hanya ada kau dan aku di sana. Meski hanya berlangsung satu hari atau kurang dari itu, yang penting aku bisa bersamamu."

"Niou-kun…"

"Tetapi belakangan ini aku sadar, bahwa hanya aku yang mempunyai keinginan itu."

Kata-katanya ini membuatku bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya. Niou masih tetap pada posisinya, membelakangiku.

"Itu…tidak benar, Niou-kun."

"Meski demikian, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan keinginan yang sama padaku."

"…"

"Kesibukkanmu itu, sampai kejadian kemarin di festival sekolah, membuatku sadar akan suatu hal. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menjadi bagian dalam kesibukkanmu, Yagyuu."

"Sungguh, itu tidak benar sama sekali…"

"Sejak kita bersama, aku yang paling sering cerita dan berkeluh kesah padamu. Aku juga heran mengapa kau mau saja mendengarkan omongan tidak penting dariku. Tetapi kau tidak pernah berkeluh kesah padaku, Yagyuu. Apakah memang selamanya kita akan selalu ada jarak?"

(Niou-sama…keren banget deh kata2nya! _*disambit raket Niou*_)

"…"

"Aku ini…'apa' untukmu, Yagyuu?" _*pingsan*_

"Niou-kun…" _*hampir gak bisa ngomong apa2*_

"Apakah masalahmu tidak bisa menjadi masalahku juga, Yagyuu? Seperti hari ini misalnya. Yanagi tadi datang ke kelasku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sakit. Kau menahan sakit sejak memimpin rapat pagi tadi khan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja! Panas tubuhmu itu bisa kurasakan saat kita 'melakukan'nya tadi. Mengapa kau tidak bilang kau sakit? Mengapa kau tidak bilang pada orang-orangmu kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Jika aku bilang…"

"Maka kau akan mengecewakan mereka. Begitu, Yagyuu?"

Sekarang Niou sedikit menoleh padaku. Dia melihatku dari balik bahu kekarnya, kemudian menunduk lagi. Kata-katanya ini sedikit 'menampar'ku cukup keras, sebagai balasan yang waktu itu. Tetapi ini lebih menyakitkan karena dia berhasil membuatku diam dan mendengarkan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Aku rasa memang ada baiknya kita tidak bersama, Yagyuu. Mungkin posisiku hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagimu. Kau selalu dikelilingi orang yang mau bekerja untukmu. Dan aku hanya pengecualian untukmu."

"Niou-kun, kau mau bilang kalau kita…kita…"

"Tapi bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau kita berjarak seperti ini terus, Yagyuu. Apakah kau tidak ingin bersamaku meski hanya beberapa menit saja?"

Ini sulit. Maksudku, aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan hal macam ini. Aku rasa kata-katanya tadi sudah cukup mewakili segalanya. Mungkin dia ingin bilang aku ini egois, tapi dia menyampaikannya dengan sangat baik karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku. Baik, aku tidak ingin ketegangan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Demi menenangkan hatinya yang sedang galau, tanpa ragu, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalaku beristirahat di tengkuknya.

"Hey, Yagyuu. Aku masih kotor."

"Aku juga, Niou-kun. Apa aku tidak boleh memelukmu seperti ini?"

(mau juga donk dipeluk! Tapi sama Bacch-*_dirajam*_)

"Yagyuu…"

"Kalau kau memang ingin bersamaku, seharusnya kau bilang padaku, Niou-kun. Biasanya juga…kau selalu mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"…"

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu selalu. Apa pun yang kau minta, pasti aku turuti. Dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Niou-kun."

"Tapi kemarin-kemarin…"

"Kau tidak bilang sih. Mana aku mengerti?"

"Biasanya kau langsung tanggap."

"Kau juga biasanya keras kepala kau sudah punya keinginan. Seandainya kau bisa lebih berani menculikku di tengah-tengah kesibukkanku, mungkin kejadian aku menamparmu itu tidak akan terjadi, Niou-kun."

"Sakit, tahu!"

"Karena itulah, aku minta maaf. Kesibukkanku yang tiada habisnya membuat kita jadi berjarak seperti ini."

"…"

"Gomen ne?"

"Jangan minta maaf, Yagyuu. Aku paling tidak bisa mendengarmu minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya disalahkan karena…"

"Ssstt…sudahlah. Yang penting, kau mau bicara. Aku sudah senang, Niou-kun."

"Aku juga, Yagyuu…"

"Jadi…kita tidak putus khan?"

"Hn…"

"Aku jadi ingat dengan kata-katamu sewaktu pertama kali mengajakku masuk ke klub tenis. Kau bilang Rikkai membutuhkan orang sepertiku. Padahal, kau yang sebenarnya membutuhkan aku khan?"

"Diamlah! Aku serius waktu itu." _*blush*_

"Butuh partner pemain ganda, atau membutuhkan 'aku' dalam arti lain, Niou-kun?"

"Haaah…kau benar-benar deh!" _*tambah merah pipinya Niou*_

Aku tertawa, dan pelukkanku semakin erat di tubuhnya. Niou lalu meraih tanganku, menarikku ke dekatnya dan dia menciumku. Yang lucu dari Niou ini, kalau dia marah, pasti cepat sekali redanya. Aku tahu dia marah besar, tetapi tidak pernah sampai membentak atau berlaku kasar. Dan cara jitu untuk meredakannya adalah mengingatkan dia pada hal-hal yang bisa membuat dia malu. Seperti tadi, contohnya…

"Ne, Niou-kun. Mengapa kau tidak melarikan aku ke rumahmu?"

"Di rumahku sedang banyak orang. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau rumahmu ternyata kosong."

"Saat sudah tahu kosong, kau langsung nekad berlaku seperti tadi."

"Tidak suka?"

"Suka sekali."

"Aku juga, Yagyuu."

"Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, Niou-kun. Tidak, Masaharu-kun."

Aku sangat berharap tidak begitu berlebihan mengatakan banyak hal padanya. Tapi, meski demikian juga, aku rasa ini tidak akan pernah cukup. Kami berganti posisi. Niou sekarang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidurku, dan aku mengalungkan satu tanganku ke lehernya.

"Kita bolos klub tenis, Hiroshi."

"Kau yang memulai."

"Kira-kira alasan apa yang bisa kusampaikan untuk Sanada?"

"Aku rasa si Kaisar itu tidak akan mendengar apa pun alasan kita, Masaharu-kun."

"Kalau dihukum?"

"Ya…harus sama-sama dihukum lah."

"Aku pikir kau akan membiarkanku dihukum sendirian, Hiroshi."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin begitu sih?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana orang-orang di rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin pergi ke rumah saudara. Mereka tidak berpesan apa pun padaku."

"Di rumahku juga sedang ada acara keluarga. Mungkin sebaiknya..." _*siap2 berdiri*_

"Tunggu, Masaharu-kun. _*narik Niou duduk lagi*_ Tinggallah di sini sebentar, bagaimana? Sampai orangtuaku pulang."

"Jadi, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal di sini sampai mereka pulang. Bagaimana kalau...satu kali lagi, Hiroshi?"

"Kau serius?"

"Khan kau yang minta aku tinggal di sini sampai orangtuamu pulang. Kau juga sudah janji akan menuruti apa pun yang aku minta."

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak di sini."

"Di bawah shower?" _*semangat*_

"Ide bagus."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kami berdua langsung masuk kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan 'meneruskan' yang sudah terjadi di tempat tidurku tadi...

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

kRieZt : _*loncat2 ala cheerleaders*_

Niou : orang gila

Yagyuu : gak waras

kRieZt : lho? Kalian ini kenapa sih? Khan ceritanya udah selesai. Happy ending pula, harusnya seneng donk…^^

Niou : masa' anti-klimaksnya cepet banget?

Yagyuu : tapi kamu lucu banget kalo jadi marah. Sepanjang cerita, aku pengen banget ketawa…

Niou : udah udah…itu nanti aja di belakang…_*dorong2 Yagyuu*_

Yagyuu : apa sih kamu ini?

kRieZt : tuh khan? mereka berdua ini lucu banget!

Niou : DIAM! _*ngelempar bata*_

OMAKE chapter is coming up next! Comment/review-nya masih ditunggu kok…


	6. OMAKE

**_Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Tennis Court_**

Kegiatan klub tenis Rikkai dimulai setelah jam belajar di sekolah berakhir. Menjelang pertandingan nasional, sesi latihan jadi lebih sering diadakan. Yukimura dan anggota regular lainnya kembali mengumpulkan tenaga karena lawan-lawan mereka akan sangat tangguh tahun ini.

Namun di sisi lapangan yang lain, terlihat pemandangan yang agak menegangkan dari biasanya. Sanada berhadapan dengan Yagyuu dan Niou, ingin membahas tentang ketidakhadiran mereka kemarin.

Sanada : Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku tentang ketidakhadiran kalian tempo hari? _*ngelipet tangan di dada*_

Yagyuu : _*nunduk dan benerin kacamata*_

Niou : Puri~

Sanada : Kau tidak punya kata-kata lain selain itu, Niou? _*mulai gak sabaran*_

Yagyuu : Ke-kemarin…aku sakit.

Sanada : Terus?

Yagyuu : Aku…tidak jadi memimpin rapat dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

Sanada : Dengan Niou?

Yagyuu : Uhm…tidak…ya, eh…tidak juga sih…_*gelisah*_

Sanada : Jawab yang TEGAS, Yagyuu Hiroshi!

Yagyuu : _*terlonjak kaget*_ Niou-kun…

Niou : Dia sudah bilang alasan yang benarnya, Sanada. Dia sakit, dan harus pulang ke rumah. _*melindungi Yagyuu di balik punggungnya*_

Sanada : Atau kau mau menjelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai kejadian kemarin, Niou? Aku melihat kau menarik Yagyuu dari kelas. _*mulai curiga*_

Niou : Karena dia menolak untuk beristirahat, jadi aku memaksa…

Sanada : Dia yang sakit, kenapa jadi kau yang repot?

Niou : Karena dia pac-_*dijitak Yagyuu*_

Yagyuu : Jangan bicara aneh-aneh deh!

Sanada : Kau mau bilang apa, Niou Masaharu?

Niou : …

Yagyuu : Aduh…kacau nih!

Sanada : JAWAB! Niou Masaharu!

Niou : Karena dia ini PACAR-ku! Kau puas, Sanada? (oh mai gat!)

Yagyuu : _*lemes*_

Sanada : …

Niou : Kenapa diam?

Yagyuu : Kau juga sih bicara yang tidak-tidak…_*mulai gak tenang*_

Sanada : _*geleng2*_ Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kalian…

Yagyuu : Eh, terus bagaimana selanjutnya? Masa' kau meninggalkan kami berdiri di lapangan seperti ini, Sanada-kun?

Niou : Hahaha…dia syok berat. Kau lihat bagaimana mukanya, Yagyuu?

Sanada : Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Niou? _*mengepal2 tangan*_

Niou : Kau lucu kalau sedang syok. Puri~

Sanada : Grrr…! Kalian berdua, LARI 50x KELILING LAPANGAN!

Yukimura : Hey…sudahlah, tidak usah dihukum seperti itu.

Sanada : Sudah menjadi ketetapan di Rikkai. Mereka yang bolos tanpa izin, harus mendapat hukuman berat!

Yukimura : Aku yakin mereka punya alasan lain, Sanada. Sudahlah, tarik hukumanmu itu.

Sanada : Kenapa kau jadi membela mereka?

Yukimura : Karena aku pernah menghukummu saat kau tiba-tiba tidak ikut latihan tanpa memberitahku.

Sanada : … _*nurunin topi*_

Yukimura : Iya khan, Sanada? Aku ingat waktu itu kau mengantar Yan-

Sanada : Tidak perlu dilanjutkan! Hey, apa lihat-lihat! _*nunjuk ke Niou dan Yagyuu*_

Niou : Hahaha…! _*ketawa tanpa dosa*_

Yagyuu : Jadi, dia juga pernah…_*senyum2*_

Sanada : CEPAT LARI! Atau aku tambah hukumannya!

All members : Hahahaha…!

Sanada : DIAM! Kalian semua!

Kirihara : Tidak menyangka kalau Sanada fuku-buchou pernah bol-_*dilempar sepatu Sanada*_

Sanada : Akaya! Push-up 100x!

Kirihara : Itte~! Apa salahku?

Yanagi : Geniichirou payah…

Sanada : Bilang apa, Renji?

Yanagi : Kau payah _*tanpa dosa*_

Sanada : Bilang sekali lagi dan…

All members : Sanada pay-_*kabur sebelum diamuk Sanada*_

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Gak jelas deh OMAKE-nya…^^

All Rikkai members : EMANG! _*ngamuk2*_


End file.
